The odds in our favor
by Pepper Potts-Stark
Summary: Pepper Potts was a District four Career once, but never got her chance to enter the hungergames. Now's 50th Quarter Quell and she is has to join. With a lot of carriers and other Tributes hot on her heels, Pepper has to face death and murder. Can she win? Difficult if you fall in love with your enemy. AU. Badass Pepper and eventually Pepperony. Contains characters death.
1. The announcement

**The odds in our favor**

**Well hello again!**

**I hadn't wrote anything in ages, but I watched The Tributes of Panem yesterday and I kept on asking myself, what would happen if Tony and Pepper would be part of the games and have to fight against each other. So here is what I think would happen. Unnecessary to say eventually Pepperony and a few characters from Tributes of Panem. Not necessarily a crossover. Let me know what you think! Happy reading and writing :)**

***50***

The announcement

Virginia "Pepper" Potts emerged from her office and headed straight home. It was a hard day, stressful and a lot of paperwork. Pepper was the directors PA from "Fish and Seafood-National", Capitol's main supplier for seafood. So she was by no means poor.

Pepper Potts was now 26 years old, was born and raised in district four, went to academy to be trained and prepared to fight - and win the 44th Hunger Games as the new generation of Careers. But as she wanted to volunteer ten years ago, Riley Everhardt , that bitch was a split second faster than her and her last chance to become a part of the games was over. Pepper didn't like her at all. They had been the same age and went to academy together. She always had tried to beat Pepper in any- and everything and as Pepper had won the final competition in school, she had been bitterly jealous that Pepper had been the one who should have had volunteered. Ignoring the academy rules Riley still had volunteered and won out against Pepper. She had died the third day and her family had moved to another district, given being hated against and ignored by anyone for dismissing the rules.

Still Pepper had learned to be a true killer. Fast, hard, noiseless while moving and she had been taught to hunt, animals as well as people. Yet in private she was kind and nice. A person you wanted to be around and be friends with.

So when she didn't get her turn in the 44th games, Pepper decided to leave her past behind and started a new life, a job, an apartment, actual friends, a husband.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at home, flung her bag and jacket over the next chair. To her surprise Seth was there already. He was her husband for two years now. He was tall, four years older than her, blonde with blue eyes, muscular from working in his youth on his fathers boat and now leading his own small company which cooperated with the one Pepper was working at. He came up behind her, flung her arms around her and kissed her neck lightly. "Hey Honey! How was work?"

She sighed and turned around in his arms, kissing him lightly and then moving away from him towards the kitchen.

"Unnerving and dreadful." She poured herself a large glass of red wine and headed to the living room, turned the Tv on and sank herself down on the sofa. Seth joined her and laid his arm around her shoulders.

"You should relax, sweetheart." He kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's starting! I want to hear the new announcement." She said sternly but smiled at him while laying her head against his shoulder.

"Today is the day!" Cesar Flickerman announced excitedly. "President Snow will explain this years feature for the Quarter Quell in three minutes. Hahahaha! Aren't you excited too? I am, I am. Panem's Tributes will have to expect something, big, threatening and extraordinary! But there'll be only one winner. One who'll get to be part of Capitol, monthly portions of food and goods for his or her district and never ending fame. May the odds be in your favor." The audience cheered and applauded in the back-round, while the cameras zoomed out and now showed the Capitol, where President Snow waved to the audience there. He was a tall man with white hair and a white beard.

"Tomorrow will be the 50th crop. 50 years since the war! And you know this means: Quarter Quell!" His voice was low, deep and calm. He was the perfect example of a leader.

"It's a half century now! After each quarter we celebrate a jubilee to remember how thankful we can be for the new order and the way the Capitol protects us. The war needed to be ended and never return, lets not forget about that. And it will be something special. 25 years ago was the first Quarter Quill and you all got to vote who should be the two Tributes for each district. This year of course we have another special feature to the games. Each district has to send not only two Tributes, but four!" All people gasped and cheered and clapped. Peppers eyes widened and her hand clasped over her mouth. Of course she once nearly was a carriers and wanted to be a part of the games, but year after year she realized more and more how brutal and utterly useless the games truly were. A pure, disgusting display of power by the Capitol. Controlling and scaring the people by taking their children away and murdering them in a cruel game.

But the next announcement really shocked her, shocked her to her core. "Not only that we'll send the double amount of Tributes this year, we'll also expand the age-limit from eleven to eighteen years by ten years. Everyone to the age of 28 can be elated now. May the odds be in your favor!"

Age-limit to 28? I'm 26. Oh my god! My name will be in lottery again! I wanted to volunteer then, but... but now there is a chance I got to be chosen... No! Oh my god, tomorrow is the crop! I... I can't... what if it's my name which is announced to be a Tribute! Oh no! I have a life, a husband...

"Pepper?! Honey, talk to me! Come on breath!" Seth was talking to her but she didn't respond in any way. She was shell shocked, her eyes still wide, her mouth agape and her whole expression shocked.

"I... I I I... No." was all she stammered.

"Pepper, breath! Listen, honey your name isn't one that'll be chosen. You don't have to be a Tribute! There are like 4000 other women whose names are in there. The odds will be in your favor. Everything is going to be okay." His hands were on her cheek and neck now and he looked deeply in her eyes. After his little speech he kissed reassuringly and she relaxed a bit.

Though his words calmed her, she still had a weird feeling in her stomach and knew deep down, nothing was going to be okay and the odds won't be in her favor this time.

To be honest she was grateful that Riley had been faster than her the year she wanted to volunteer. Who knows, maybe Pepper would have died too if she had joined the 44th Hungergames, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't off the hook in this case.

"I'm going to bed, will you join me?" She asked Seth quietly. "I just want to be hold by you and don't want to be alone. I don't know if we still have this opportunity tomorrow."

Seth stood up and took her hand in his. "Come on my darling one, let's go, but we will have a lot of other nights ahead."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but you are 30 years old, you aren't part of the people who can be chosen. I'm just worried." She said while preparing her toothbrush.

"I know. But I love you and I don't want to see you worried. So stop it, you don't have any reason to. Okay?"

"Okay." She said halfheartedly and stepped out of the bathroom. they got changed and Pepper snuggled up next to him. "Love you, too."

"Good night. Go to sleep, tomorrow is a long day." He kissed her head and she didn't answer, so he thought she was asleep already.

What he didn't know Pepper was far from sleep, the thoughts in her head kept on spinning and spinning. Eventually after three hours of laying there she got up and took a look at her notes from academy, not wanting to be unprepared.

***50***

**So this is the first chapter! what do you think? I hoped you liked it so far. So leave a review, pretty please and tell me what you think :)**

**Love **

**PP-S**


	2. Something familiar

**Something familiar**

**Ok since I'm afraid some of you won't give this fic a chance, I'm posting the second chapter so it may convince you. Please give it a try, it just takes place in the Panem's Universe, it WON'T be a Katpee (or whatever their ship name is) fiction! It's just the idea what if they have to fight against each other, not knowing each other! So please give it a shot! **

**I'm still open for criticism and ideas. Hope you'll like it though :)**

After very little sleep, Pepper woke the next morning awfully early. Seth was still lying in bed, snoring slightly and looking peaceful, never sensing Peppers horror towards the day to come.

She emerged from bed, not wanting to wake him, dressed and left the house for a long walk.

Pepper knew the odds that it would be her who was chosen to be one of the Tributes were pretty low, there were like thousands of other girls and women who fell into this years election. But still she couldn't shake the terrible feeling in her gut, that told her she would have to say good bye to Seth today for forever.

Pepper walked along the coast and watched the fisher going out to lay their nets for the day along with the rising sun. After an hour she began walking back towards her flat.

Seth was up by the time she arrived and had prepared a nice breakfast.

"Morning honey, where have you been?" he asked and smiled at her.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep anymore and didn't want to wake you. So I went for a walk." She fake smiled back at him.

"Well breakfast is ready, sit down. We need to be at the city hall by noon." They ate and Seth talked the whole time and Pepper was only happy to let him and only joined in when she needed to since her thoughts were miles away.

After breakfast she showered and dressed herself in her best clothes, a navy pencil skirt and blazer, along with black heels and a shell and pearls necklace. Seth wore a matching suite and the pair of them walked towards the hall.

Getting there the two had to separate themselves, since Pepper's name was in the lottery and he could only watch it, since he was too old to join.

"I see you when it's over, baby. It's going to be fine. See you." He gave her a lingering kiss and turned to leave.

"Seth, wait!" Pepper called after him. "I love you." And with that she rushed towards him and kissed him, clinging to him not wanting to let go.

When they finally let go of each other he brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I love you." And with that he was gone.

Pepper got in line, waiting to be reported with blood and name. She reached the first place in row and held her finger out to the peacekeeper who stitched her finger and dropped it to the paper. Passing the guards and settling to her place, she eyed the other girls, women, boys and men. Some looked terrified, some angry and some of the younger ones determined, probably careers waiting to volunteer.

Suddenly a young man appeared on stage and welcomed the all. His name was Stern. He was fat, had big lips and what little hair of his was left was dyed in deep purple. The clothes he wore were more than extravagant, the suite he was wearing was shimmering in hundred different colors and the cape was a deep blue with silver fixings. Definitely a participant of the capitol.

"Welcome, welcome my deere fellows from district four. It's a Quarter Quell! In addition to the already known fact that we'll have two Tributes who can be older than 18, we decided, in great kindness by President that you can only volunteer when you're older than 18." Some of the carriers groaned and grumbled, wanting to take their chance this year and now being denied such a big chance. Having been the same ten years ago Pepper could understand them, but actually with her new perspective of life she felt little pity for them she felt more lucky for them, lucky that they could live a while longer and actually would have a future.

"And now we're going to pick this years Tributes. Ladies first!" Pepper's whole body tensed and she held her breath as Stern's hand dipped in the large jar with the small papers and gripped one. Stern took it out and went back to the microphone, unfolding it and looked at his audience. "Silver White."

A little girl, 13 maybe 14 years old stepped out of the audience, tears in her eyes her dark crimson, nearly brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a bow tie. Her skin light and a few freckles across her cheeks. She wore black shoes which were covered in white dust from nervous shuffling, white socks and a light blue dress. She looked exactly like Pepper when she was 14 years old.

Holding her breath Pepper prayed someone would stand up for that girl, willing to take her place, but non did. Silver turned her head and Pepper got a glimpse of a tear trailing down her cheek, causing Pepper herself to let a tear slip down. The girl searched for her mom who was hold back by peacekeepers, crying too. A mute 'mom' tumbled from her lips along with some more tears as a peacekeeper grabbed her roughly and shoved her on the stage. Everyone was quiet, you could have heard a pin drop in this silence, except for Silver's mom's cries of a mother loosing her child.

"Ladies and Gentleman our first Tribute this year: Silver White." Stern shouted out. The audience applauded, but no one cheered like usual. It was uncommon for district four that no carrier volunteered for a small child like her, but they simply weren't allowed to and the adult ones who were didn't want to leave their own families. Pepper scolded herself for not volunteering herself, but she had a lot to lose, too. Still she couldn't shake the guilt.

"And now for the boys." Again Stern moved this time towards the other jar and chose another paper. "Rico Charleston!" This guy was about 6'5, muscular and good-looking. Pepper recognized him he was one year older than her and had been to academy with her, though a few grades higher. He had lost the final competition and didn't get his turn then. He cheered and lighthearted made his way to the stage. "Our first male Tribute. Congrats!" Stern shook his hand and gave him the microphone.

"Thank you sir! Finally I get my turn! The other Tributes and Districts better fear me! I'm ready to take whoever gets in my way. I'm here to make you all proud." With that he went to his place next to Silver, placing his arm around her and smiling his reward winning smile. Pepper remembered why she hadn't liked him back them: he was a bloke.

"Okay back to the girls then." He repeated the process and returned to the microphone, Pepper eying him. "Virginia Potts."

Her world stopped spinning and the air had gone from her lunges. After Silver's announcement she hadn't even thought about the possibility that she might be chosen. But that was what had happened and she now felt sick to her stomach.

"Virginia Potts?" Stern asked and looked around.

Pepper stepped froward and numbly walked towards him. Reaching him he asked her if she wanted to say something, but she only shook her head, afraid that when she opened her mouth she has to throw up. She zoned completely out, never noticing being pulled next to Rico. Tears stared stroking down her face and she looked up, seeing Seth far across from her shaking his head and looking away.

Someone suddenly stood next to her and she turned her head. Nigellus Herman stood next to her a boyish man one probably two years younger than her looking the way she felt, smiling a weak, fake smile at her and then looking down.

Stern dismissed the other people and the newly found Tributes were led to separate rooms to say farewell to their loved ones.

Pepper waited impatient for Seth to arrive. She really needed his comfort now.

When he arrived she sprung from her chair and ran towards him, finally breaking into heavy sobs, clinging to him. But instead of hugging her back he peeled her arms away from him and held her an arms length away from him. She looked genuinely confused.

"Wha-?" Pepper begun but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. Really. But it's over." He sighed.

"What? Why? I ... I mean what did I do to you? You are leaving me now? When I need you most?"

"Hey! You have to see my side, too! You are going to die! So what shall I do Pepper? Tell you everything is fine? You are a dead woman. Face it and I'm not going to stay and watch you getting killed. I couldn't stand seeing my wife being killed." He said, breathing heavily.

Pepper was getting angry now. "No no no no no! You don't want to stay single and looking like the weak husband who had lost his wife in the hunger games! This is not about me probably being murdered, this is about you and your ego!"

"Pep-" He tried.

"No leave!" With that she opened the door for him to exit. There was Silvers's mom being pulled away from her daughter, claiming it was not enough time to say goodbye.

"Hey, you!" Pepper called to the peacekeepers. "She can have my personal time. I'm finished. There is no one I'd like to talk to." Glaring at Seth she spoke up and headed out to the meeting room, faintly hearing Silver's mother thank her and that god should bless her.

To take her mind off from todays happenings she turned on the TV there and watched the other Districts' Tributes summarized by Cesar Flickerman.

"For District one: Catrice (A small girl with black hair and dark eyes, young but certainly determined)

Ilias (Tall, reddish hair, strong clearly a Career)

Christine (Pepper recognized her as the little sister from Riley Everhardt, her competitor from academy, the bitch that stole her chance. Blond hair, strong but good looking, an ex-Career, too.)

Dole (small, but not young, about 27 years old. He had won the games once. So not to be underestimated.)

For District two: Evangeline (Harsh looking, tall, dark brown hair, white uniform: a female peacekeeper, ergo an ex-Career)

James (Black skin, looking very disciplined, but nice. Also a white uniform. A peacekeeper, too)

Quinny (Small, but muscular and certainly dangerous. Her hair was dark brown, too. She wore a school-uniform with a logo. She came from an academy. Again a Career)

Tony (Tanned skin, black hair, mustache and goatee maybe the same age like she was.)

He looked different then the others, and Pepper wasn't sure if he also had been a Career, but he did look familiar. And then she recognized him. He was the son of Panem's most popular and biggest weapons company and she'd bet he was a genius, too. She honestly didn't know how she should survive these games with five maybe six Carriers, oh wait the one from her district, so six maybe seven Careers and 40 other Tributes against her. All she could do now was hope.

**Thanks for reading and giving it a shot! :)**

**Lots of love **

**PP-S**


	3. Happy

**Hi everyone:) Sorry it took me so long to update but college was getting to me. 5 exams in 8 days but I think I passed. *YEAH!* *g***

**Soooooo here's chapter three. I hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews btw I appreciated them all!**

**Happy**

The train left the next morning.

Pepper stood next to Nigellus and Rico at the platform, waiting for the train to arrive, Silver in front of her.

Entering, Pepper looked back and saw everyone's family and friends, but none of her own related. Her family were long gone, Seth had left her the day before and she had few friends since her whole live consisted around working and wedding-planing. Well had consisted. That was past, in front of her lay the future, a dark and dangerous future.

Three hours later, after going through various areas of nature and three other districts they arrived in the Capitol. Silver and Rico gasped seeing it for the first time, Nigellus had disappeared somewhere within the first three minutes after they entered the train, mumbling something about needing to be alone and looking like he was about to cry. Pepper had been in the Capitol before for work and helping her boss, so it wasn't quite the astounding view for her anymore, but she has to admit it was a wonderful, majestic city. Every house and building, streetlamp and place was colored in white, but the people themselves were colorful with green, blue, purple and hundreds and hundreds of different colors dyed hair, extraordinary makeup and exciting clothes. It looked like shiny gems on a white wedding dress.

Pepper suddenly felt unconfident. In district four she was part of the high society, earning a lot of money, wearing clothes some couldn't even afford after months of saving money, but here where money didn't matter her best clothes looked like rags. Normally she was confident and independent, never letting herself being defined by others, but that was before her world had begun spinning and changing her life, before she had been chosen despite the chances, before Seth had left her, before she had to face 47 people who were trying to kill her.

Stern shooed them out onto the platform where lots of people greeted them, screaming and shouting for the other three of them, but when Pepper emerged they applauded her. Silver had told her before that Stern had published her breakup with Seth and apparently the way Pepper had handled him and what she had done for Silver and her mom impressed the (naive) people in the Capitol.

"Ok everyone listen up now." Stern told them and Pepper listened intently. "We arrived a little late, so we're heading to the welcome ceremony now. Everyone is going to meet their stylist and you will be prepared for tonight. Afterwards we will head to our apartment. But before we leave I want you all to meet your coach, Mags. I'll see you later. May the odds be in your favor." Stern stepped aside and a mid-aged women with light blue eyes appeared behind him. Her hair was dark with some grey strands and she was a few inches smaller than Pepper. Pepper recognized her as a Tribute who had won the Games when Pepper was small. Mags had won the Games by patiently waiting for the others to destroy each other, hiding and effectively surviving, never actually killing someone herself. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight at all, once she had been attacked by four Tributes and she fought her way trough them very skillfully, harmed them enough to get away without them tracing her.

Mags smiled at them and squeezed Silver's shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Mags and I'll do my best to help you survive, but know it'll be up to you too what you take from my advises. It's up to you to survive, I can only help you live a little longer."

Rico brushed past her laughing. "Sorry woman, but you won by accident. I'm a career and I can fight. You just did handwork and sat around, lazy and hoped. I don't know what I could possible learn from you." With that he turned and went to leave. "I'm going to meet my stylist now, at least he knows what he does."

"Rico, your such a jerk!" Pepper called after him. "You don't kno..."

"Sugar, don't bother." Mags interrupted her. "He's not worth our time. Like I said it's up to you what you take from me and how you survive." Her warm smile calmed Pepper down.

"Let's go see your stylists." She told her and the others.

Pepper was led to a room with a great bathtub and something that looked like an operation table and was left alone waiting.

The door opened and a guy entered. He was simple, not so colorful like the other people here, probably a one or two years older than her. His attire included dark pants, a button down shirt in emerald green with white stripes and a jacked which had the same color like the pants. The only flashy thing he had was a chain in gold from his right shoulder to his left pocket. With his brown hair and dark eyes he looked very handsome and friendly. She didn't know why, but Pepper knew she trusted him. He extended his hand towards her and she took and shook it.

"Hi Virginia, I'm Happy. I'm your stylist."

"You can call me Pepper." She smiled at him.

"Well you're from district four," Pepper nodded. "So I want to work with a lot of blue since you are known for fishing. How about a dress? Classy but exciting?"

She smiled, the first true smile since she left the train. Happy knew her for only five minutes now, but he certainly knew what she liked.

After they had showered and polished her Pepper got to see her dress for the first time. And it fit her perfectly. It was rich blue, like her eyes, made out of satin, backless and plain gorgeous. Her makeup was light and her red hair slightly curled.

"Thank you, Happy. It's wonderful." She hugged him and a tear escaped her eyes.

He hugged her back. "You are very, very welcome Pepper. Go and show the others not to mess with you. This night is yours."

"No 'may the odds be in your favor'?" She wondered, knowing that nearly every member of the Capitol threw this phrase around like a pitcher a baseball.

He smiled sadly at her. "Pepper, the odds aren't in your favor since Stern picked your name. No go the others are waiting. You look stunning."

"Thank you." With that she turned and went to meet the other three of her district.

The four of them were alone, each district separated from the others. Each district would go out in carriages driving along the big place and afterwards attending a big party with the coaches and leader.

Silver entered the carriage first, her dress was silver and a net like belt was slung around her slim waist. Her crimson hair was piled up on her head and decorated with small shells. She too wore little makeup, but her lips were colored in a deep blue. For such a small girl she looked beautiful and there was a particular shine around her that seemed to illuminate her in a light blue light.

Pepper entered right after her and a small trembling hand took a hold of hers. "Shhh, everything will be fine. Don't worry for tonight honey, enjoy the show and people and the party." Pepper smiled warmly at her, trying to calm her, knowing well she was lying to herself.

Rico and Nigellus stood behind her both dressed in blue suits, and Nigellus reached for her hand. The door in front of them opened and they drove out, over marble floors and into the sun, amongst a cheering and clapping crowd.

**So that's chapter three. I hope I can update soon. So leave a review, even if it's critical I'm trying my best. I hope you liked it and I guess you can guess what's next. :)**

**Love **

**PP-S **


End file.
